Silent Protector
by Kenna J
Summary: Tag to S01E02. What if, during Mike's confrontation with Louis, Harvey stood and silently watched the situation unfold?


_Okay, here is yet another tag to a Series01 episode. I will actually write a proper Suits fic when I get all of this out of my head._

_This is another 'What if' - What if, at the end of Episode02, Harvey had stood and watched Mike's confrontation with Louis?_

_Hope you all enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>"Go easy on him."<p>

"Nope." Mike said, already half way out of the room.

Harvey turned and watched Mike walk out with a stride of determination. "Good boy."

...

Harvey followed Mike, at a distance so his associate wouldn't notice. As much as he had faith in Mike, Harvey was more than aware of Louis's capability for mind games. This situation was proof of that in itself. Louis had shown Mike a fake drug test result which stated Mike had failed, only to then proceed in making Mike smoke weed with a potential client in order for the Junior Partner to keep this information to himself. Harvey had nearly strolled straight into Louis's office and gave him a piece of his mind. How _dare _he manipulate Mike. _Harvey's _associate.

Harvey kept a good distance between himself and Louis's office. A distance great enough so he wouldn't be seen watching, yet close enough that he could see everything that happened. The Senior Partner stood with his hands in his trouser pockets as he watched the scene unravel before him.

Mike had slammed the correct drug test, which Harvey had provided, on Louis's desk. Louis looked up with an expression Harvey could only describe as anxious. Why though, Harvey thought. Was it because he'd been found out, or because some rookie Associate had just stormed into his office and was now demanding answers about an unacceptable lie. Harvey guessed the latter. Louis had quickly tried to cover his look with an un-dazed glare at Mike. Mike may have missed the concern, Harvey didn't.

Harvey couldn't hear what was being said, but the facial expressions of both men told him more than he needed to know. Watching Mike, Harvey couldn't help but feel a little proud of the kid. His posture was not one of a man who was nervous, Mike was as confident as he had been from the second Harvey met him.

"This, Harvey Specter, is why this kid is your associate and not some Harvard douche." the older man reminded himself as his stare remained on Louis's office.

When Mike said something that Louis clearly disapproved of, Louis put his stupid green can down that he was drinking out of and cut Mike off mid sentence. Harvey frowned, he knew this scenario. This was the part where Louis pretended to be rational to win Mike over. Harvey had half a mind to storm into Louis's office, tell Louis to cut out his crap, or else, and leave with Mike in close tow.

No, he stopped himself. In any one of the associates could handle themselves in front of Louis, it was Mike Ross. Mike stood and listened to what Louis was saying. Without realising, Harvey brought his right hand out of his pocket and started scratching at his lip, almost as if he was nervous. He took one step forward before returning his hand to his pocket and coming to a standstill once more.

Mike was talking again, and getting ready to leave. Was he threatening Louis? Harvey couldn't help but smirk at the thought. As Mike reached for the door, something Louis said made him stop, turn and question Louis. Louis produced something from one of his desk drawers, stood up and made his way to Mike. Harvey had to take a couple of steps closer when he realised a slight look of defeat on Mike's face. Harvey came to a halt, a deadly glare crossing his face when he saw Louis push the drug test container at Mike's chest.

"Son of a …" Harvey cursed, mentally ripping Louis to shreds for causing a look of such vulnerability across Mike's face. He couldn't hold himself back for much longer, Mike needed his help and Harvey was not about to let _his _associate be manipulated by Louis Litt.

Harvey prepared for his charge into the situation, stopping when he saw Mike grab the cup off Louis with a … was that a _smile_?

It was. And it was a beautiful 'Screw you' smile.

Mike walked calmly over to Louis's desk and opened the cup, pouring some of whatever Louis was drinking inside before screwing the lid back on top. All the time, Mike was talking. Harvey wanted nothing more than to be able to hear what the kid was saying because whatever it was had stunned Louis to complete silence.

Mike's smile was permanent as he tossed the cup back to Louis, patting him heavy on the shoulders as he headed for the door once again, yanking it open with poise.

Harvey took a few steps back as Mike exited, and the older man could hear exactly what Mike had to say when he turned for his final word to Louis.

"Oh, and I spoke to Tom Keller. He said that he feels he'd be best served with the combination of me and Harvey. I think you'll get that call in the morning."

With that, Mike closed the door behind him and headed back towards his cubicle. Louis didn't move, his expression was one of a man who had been beaten. Harvey could not wipe the smile off of his face. Mike had done it, he had shown his loyalty to Harvey and in doing so, his disloyalty to Louis. Harvey had never felt more proud. He no longer felt the need to pound Louis's face in, Mike had done that metaphorically. Harvey made a mental reminder to reward him later, in a subtle way of course.

Harvey gave it another few seconds before heading in the direction Mike had left in. Louis still stood in the same spot he had been when Mike left, a startled and defeated look across his face. Ever so briefly, Harvey met Louis's gaze as he walked past the Junior Partners office. Louis didn't hold eye contact with Harvey for more than a few seconds, he didn't need to. The message from Harvey was clear from one look.

"Mess with my associate again, and you'll be dealing with me."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :)<em>

_Let me know in a review, pretty please._

_Love love love. Kenna._


End file.
